


Quand la mort t'arrive.

by tarantula825



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아무려면 어떤가. 아담이 무슨 표정을 지었고 어떤 말을 했고 그것이 포에게 무슨 의미로 다가왔든 간에, 이제 그런 것들은 하등 쓸모가 없었다. 어차피 자신은 곧 죽을 테니까.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand la mort t'arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> 스타워즈의 포 다메론 x 걸스의 아담 새클러

“다시 한 번만 확인해 주시죠.” 포는 유감스러운, 그러나 성가시다는 표정이 여과 없이 드러나 있는 눈앞의 남자를 바라보며 말했다. 어쩌면 눈앞의 남자는 자신을 제외하고 몇 명에게 비슷한 사망선고를 내렸을지도 모른다. 아니 어쩌면 몇 명이 아니라 이 방에 들어왔다 나간 모두가, 자신과 비슷한 이야기를 들었을지도 모른다. 의사는 한숨을 쉬더니 씁쓸한 표정으로 차트를 정리했다. 

“방금 당신이 들은 그대로입니다. 유감스럽지만, 미스터. 당신은 이미 늦었어요.”

포는 멍하니 버스 창문에 기대서 자신과는 다른 삶을 살고 있는 사람들을 바라봤다. 다들 신나 보이는 얼굴로 어디론가 즐거워하며 걸어가고 있었다. 우스웠다. 평상시의 뉴욕 사람들은 항상 화나 보이고 마음에 여유라고는 없는 사람들 같았는데 오늘에는 그들이 그 어떤 누구보다도 빛나고 찬란해 보였다. 이 생명력으로 넘치는 도시 위에서 모두가 금빛으로 빛나고 있는데 자신만이 멈춰서 바람에 부서지고 있다고, 포는 그렇게 느꼈다.

집으로 돌아와서도 한참이나 불쾌한 감각이 머릿속을 지배했다. 나 진짜로 죽는 건가? 가장 먼저 생각나는 것은 자신의 어린 연인이었다. 올해로 만난 지 7년째가 된 그는 작은 극단에서 일하는 배우였다. 처음 만났을때는 미친놈이라고 생각했었다. 연인한테 차인 것인지 아니면 파트너한테 버림받은 것인지 몰라도 술에 가득 취해 바텐더에게 시비를 걸고 있던 그가 자꾸만 눈에 밟혀 클럽을 나가려던 포가 먼저 다가가 연락처를 물었고 그 후에는 술에 얼큰하게 취해있던 그 남자에게 이가 두어 개나갈 정도로 흠씬 두들겨 맞았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 포는 경찰을 부르지 않았다. 대신 자신에게 덤벼드는 남자의 명치에 주먹을 내리꽂고 집으로 데려갔다. 남자는 굉장히 놀랍게도 꽤나 정상적인 정신머리와 사고구조를 가지고 있었다. 자신을 아담이라고 소개한 그는 포에게 진료비를 물어주겠다고 말했었고 포는 그것을 거절하고 그의 전화번호를 요구했다. 그때 황당해 하던 아담의 표정은 아직까지도 기억 속에 생생했다. 

포는 자신의 연인에게 빚을 지우는 것이 좋았다. 아담은 꽤 성실했고 자신의 잘못을 만회하기 위해 포가 부탁하는 것은 모조리 들어주곤 했었다. 그들이 처음 키스했던 곳은 폐허나 다름없는 아담의 아파트였다. 어떻게 그렇게 되었는지는 자세히 기억나지 않았다. 다만 저녁을 대접해 달라고 조르다시피 해서 찾아간 그의 아파트에 들어서자마자, 무엇이 포를 자극했는지는 모르지만, 포는 그에게 키스했다. 당연히 아담이 자신을 밀어낼 것이라고 생각했지만 아담은 그를 밀어내지 않았다. 그때 자신이 뭐라고 했더라? 너 게이야? 아니면 너 이런 거 좋아해? 무슨 문장이었는지 정확히 기억나진 않지만 그다지 세련되지는 못한 방법이었음이 틀림없었다. 아담은 고개를 찌푸리고 입맛을 몇 번 다시더니 포에게 키스했고 포는 그런 그를 벽으로 밀어 붙였었다. 그때 아담이 무슨 표정을 지었더라? 포는 기억해내려고 노력했지만 더는 아무것도 기억나지 않았다. 

삑 하는 짧은 전자음이 울리고 포가 상념에서 깨어났다. 아무려면 어떤가. 아담이 무슨 표정을 지었고 어떤 말을 했고 그것이 포에게 무슨 의미로 다가왔든 간에, 이제 그런 것들은 하등 쓸모가 없었다. 어차피 자신은 곧 죽을 테니까.

발밑에서 부스럭거리는 약봉지의 소리가 신경을 긁었다. 포는 인상을 쓰며 그것을 냉장고에 쑤셔 넣었다. 그러다 그는 문득 아담이 예전에 사뒀던 요거트를 보고 인상을 썼다. 아담은 늘 그랬다. 항상 한 통이면 된다고 포가 몇번이나 말했음에도 그는 꼭 요거트를 2통 많게는 3통씩 사다 놓곤 했었다. 하지만 아담이 유통기한 내에 사다 놓은 요거트를 모두 먹었던 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 이젠 그것을 그에게 말해줄 사람이 없겠지. 냉장고 문을 닫자 저절로 그 위에 있는 자석에 시선이 갔다. 이 멍청한 다스베이더 모양 -포는 스타워즈보다는 스타트렉을 좋아했다.- 자석은 아담이 그에게 주고 간 것이었다. 그 아래는 둘의 사진이 붙어져 있었다. 이게 언제였더라. 만난 지 2년쯤 되었을 땐가. 바보같이 웃고 있는 아담의 얼굴을 보자 저도 모르게 웃음이 나왔다. 

“얘 얼굴에 점 진짜 많아.”

아담이 잠들었을 때 그 얼굴의 점을 하나하나 이어보는 바보 같은 짓을 몇 번이나 했는지 모른다. 포는 웃으며 그사진을 떼어버렸다. 얼굴이 축축했다. 포는 그대로 침대에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 항상 그가 뿌리는 향수 냄새가 제일 먼저 느껴졌고 그다음은 아담의 체취가 진하게 느껴졌다. 바로 어제까지만 해도 그 둘은 눈앞에 닥쳐올 비극도 모르고 이 관계가 영원할 것이라고 믿고 있었다.  
내가 죽으면 아담은 어떻게 하지? 다른 여자를 혹은 다른 남자를 만날까, 아니면 나를 기억해 줄까. 멍하니 휴대전화 속 아담의 이름을 바라보던 포는 그에게 전화를 걸었다. 두어 번 신호가 가고 나서 아담이 전화를 받았다. 조깅이라도 하고있는 모양인지 주변이 시끄러웠다. 

“우리 헤어지자.” 

킬킬대며 웃고 있던 아담은 목소리는 포의 한마디에 바로 조용해졌다. 아담은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 주변의 시끄러운 경적 소리와 사람들의 말소리가 듣기싫은 노이즈와 함께 수화기 너머로 전해졌다. 아무도 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 기묘한 침묵이 계속되었다. 그것을 버틸 수 없어 전화를 먼저 끊어버린 것은 포였다. 그는 비틀거리며 일어나 현관의 체인을 채워버리고 눈을 감았다.

몇 시간이나 지났을까. 빡빡해진 눈꺼풀을 겨우 들어 올려 시끄럽게 울려대고 있는 휴대폰을 확인했다. 부재중 전화가 백통이나 와 있었고 메시지는 그것보다 더 많이 와 있었다. 확인해보지 않아도 모두 아담이 보낸 것일 게 분명했다. 시간이 꽤나 지난 모양인지 바깥이 어두워져 있었다. 머리가 깨질 듯이 아파왔지만 병원에서 준 약은 쳐다도 보고 싶지 않았다. 그는 자신이 죽는다는 것을 인정하고 싶지 않았다. 이제 겨우 서른넷이었다. 아직 마흔도 되지 않은 나이에 이렇게 죽어야 한다니.  
자신은 사랑하는 사람을 만나서 인생에서 가장 행복한 시간을 보내고 있었는데 갑자기 그 모든 것을 포기하고 죽어야 한다니. 말이 안 된다고, 이건 분명히 거짓말일 거라고 스스로에게 되뇌어봤지만 탁상 위에 놓인 진단서에 쓰여 있는 단어들은 그가 곧 죽을 것이라고 말하고 있었다. 포는 지끈거리는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 몸을 일으켰다. 죽을땐 죽더라도 뭐라도 먹어야지. 그는 긍정적으로 - 이미 그렇게 할 수 없음에도 불구하고 - 생각하자고 자신을 다독이며 현관에 놓여진 키를 챙겼다. 

자신을 놀리기라도 하듯 밤바람은 상쾌했다. 죽기 전에 먹고 싶은 것들 다 먹어버려야지. 그동안 체중관리 하느라 거들떠보지도 못하던 초코바를 카트에 쓸어담고 아담이 질색하던 탄산음료도 가득 담아서 마트를 나왔다. 금요일 밤의 사람들은 모두가 들뜬 얼굴을 하고 정신없이 어디론가 향하고 있었다. 평소와 같았다면 자신도 아마 아담과 함께 어디론가 외출했을 텐데. 씁쓸한 표정을 지으며 고개를 들자 눈앞에 아담이 보였다. 아파트 앞의 벤치에 쭈그려 앉아있던 아담은 포를 보자마자 정신없이 달려왔다. 포는 가만히 멈춰 서서 자신의 연인을 바라봤다. 그의 눈가는 새빨갛게 부어있었고 손톱이라도 물어뜯은 모양인지 엄지손가락엔 약하게 피가 흘러나오고 있었다. 아담은 무어라 말을 하려고 입을 열었다가 몇번이나 고개를 숙였다.  
“내가…네게 무슨 잘못이라도 한 거야?” 아담이 고통에 가득 찬 목소리로 물었다. 아무것도. 포는 그에게 아무것도 아니라고. 아무 일도 없을 거라고 말하며 아담을 끌어안고 싶었다. 검은 눈 한가득 맺혀버린 눈물에 포는 저도 모르게 아담의 붉게 부어오른 눈가에 손을 가져다 댔다.  
“내가 무조건 잘못했어. 그러니까 왜인지 말이라도 해줘. 내가 고칠게.... 그러니까 헤어지자는 말은 하지 마.” 아담은 자신의 얼굴에 닿은 포의 손을 무의식적으로 잡으려다가 화들짝 놀라 멈춰버렸다. 포를 만질 수도 없다는 듯 행동하는 아담의 모습에, 포는 울컥하고 무언가가 치밀어 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 아담이 눈을 감자 그의 눈에 가득 차 있던 눈물이 흘러내리기 시작했다. 그는 울음을 참기 위해 입술을 깨물었다. 아니 깨물려고 했었다. 아담의 입술이 가볍게 떨려왔다. 이제 그는 소리내서 울고있었다. 다 큰남자가 길에서 엉엉 우는 꼴이 우스울법한데도 포는 웃을 수 없엇다. 식료품 상자가 떨어져 그 안에 들어있던 병이 깨지든 말든 포는 눈앞의 남자를 끌어안았다. 그제서야 아담도 조심스레 포를 끌어안았다. 둘은 그렇게 포의 아파트 앞에서 한참동안이나 끌어안고 있었다.


End file.
